Grant Gustin
Thomas Grant Gustin (born January 14, 1990), better known as Grant Gustin, is a 23-year-old American theater and television actor from Norfolk, Virginia. Grant portrays Sebastian Smythe on FOX's hit TV show, Glee. In January 2012, it was announced that he was being considered for regular status for Season Four; however, there was no official confirmation of it. Despite this, he has only appeared in Dynamic Duets and Thanksgiving, the seventh and eighth episode of Season Four respectively. Early life and career Grant attended the Governor's School for the Arts in Norfolk, Virginia for Musical Theater. He went on to attend the BFA Music Theater Program at Elon University in North Carolina for two years. He left school to take the role of Baby John in the Broadway Revival Tour of West Side Story (Source), and performed with the tour from its opening on September 30, 2010 through September 23, 2011. On November 8, 2011, he debuted on the television series Glee as Sebastian Smythe, an openly gay member of the Dalton Academy Warblers. Gustin won the recurring role after "an exhaustive, weeks-long casting search," and Sebastian is referred to as "promiscuous" and "scheming." He began filming the role early on Monday, September 26, 2011, after having finished his final West Side Story performance as Baby John, the Friday night before. In January 2012 he played a set of twins on and episode of CSI: Miami (Terminal Velocity) along with Romy Rosemont. On September 29th 2012, he played the main character, Chris Stewart, in a Lifetime movie, A Mother's Nightmare, opposite Annabeth Gish and Jessica Lowndes. He will also make his film debut as the lead in an indie film called Affluenza. ''This film has been described as a modern day take on ''The Great Gatsby. ''Filming began in mid July and he finished in mid August. On October 29th, it was announced that he will play a recurring character named Campbell, a charming and good-looking college student from a wealthy and privileged background on CW's ''90210. This would be the second time he will work with Jessica Lowndes. Quotes *"That just broke my weird red carpet cherry." *"Cyberbullying is not cool. Even less cool than normal bullying. Anyone this applies to (you know who you are) STOP. You make me sick!" *"I had slushie practice with a dummy for that one scene. At first, they gave me water to practice the momentum, and then I practiced throwing water in a dummy's face probably a hundred times before I was allowed to throw a slushie." *"Darren would have to go through hair and make-up again if I messed up. They were riding me, so I felt a lot of pressure. Thank God I got it in one take." *"That was my intention..." *''being asked who he would sing with "Darren! I think we need a Sebastian/Blaine duet! That would be great." *[[Chris Colfer]]'' "Happy birthday you beautiful man! Oh so sorry I'm missing the best themed birthday party ever. Good times upon my return?" Trivia *He has an older brother named Tyler and a younger sister named Gracie. *He is very good friends with Kevin McHale. *He has a tattoo on his right forearm, which says, "Love Above All Else," which he had done on March 13, 2012. *He was in West Side Story with Joey Haro who also portrays a Warbler. *He has a different tattoo, the state of Virginia with a star on the location of Norfolk as well as the area code "seven-five-seven," on his rib cage and his brother Tyler has a tattoo on the back of his shoulder. *He was a mentor on The Glee Project: Season 2. *Auditioned for Sebastian with I'm Yours by Jason Mraz and Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen. *He is 6'2" tall. *He is a self-confessed "mama's boy" according to his Twitter. *He's been performing since he was ten years old. *Superman is his favorite superhero. *He had highlights in his hair when he was younger. *His lucky number is 9. *On June 17, 2013, he was in the hospital for riding his bike because he went to ride his bike to the gym and never made it as he took a tumble, dislocated his elbow, and fractured his arm. Gallery grant1111.jpg grant 2.JPG grant 3.JPG grant 4.JPG grant 5.JPG grant 8.jpg grant 9.jpg grant s.JPG grant.JPG grant11.jpg grant111.jpg grant 17.JPG grant13.JPG grant18.JPG grant14.JPG gas.jpg grant 13.jpg grant 22.jpg yfeu.jpg wsafiesaf.jpg hdwadha.jpg dhqu.JPG grantgust.JPG gkewfkqw.JPG yg.JPG guy.JPG 0b5b4c30504e11e1a87612313804ec91_5.jpg fujio.JPG xhasui.JPG giiguky.JPG dghsa.JPG xcv.JPG ffghj.JPG hah.JPG 1f75853c582d11e1abb01231381b65e3_7.jpg grant 6.JPG download (4).jpg rfghj.jpg zxcvbnm.PNG 1675659-GrantGustin-Portrait-617-409.jpg dfgbhn.JPG q18da.jpg 632b703c3e2611e1a87612313804ec91_7.jpg qe1wo.jpg 453c879e5f2511e1a87612313804ec91_7.jpg d2wqt.jpg 4f969c3e5e9e11e1abb01231381b65e3_7.jpg grant_edit.jpg.scaled1000.jpg edusg.jpg dfgtvdcv.JPG 1pnpf.jpg dfgbhnjmkloiuytredcvbn.JPG tumblr_m04delFl5e1qffhezo1_500.jpg Grant gustin and dog.jpg 1de522ca623411e1abb01231381b65e3_7.jpg zxcvbnjkiuytrddfgh.JPG ee7qma.jpg wsahddsa.JPG tumblr_m035224kZx1r98adfo1_250.png dfghjkloiuytrdcvb.JPG tumblr_lyydpxcQwV1r72v40.jpg|Aww... Cute Grant tumblr_m0345nce5Q1r62qa7o1_500.png tumblr_m032s0rDem1r183sxo1_500.jpg xcvbnmjhgfgrfghjk0uyffdertedghf.JPG tumblr_m0c0ejQHzq1qdcgmco2_500.jpg tumblr_m0bywpHFGb1r98adfo7_r1_250.png tumblr_m04tk3KMs31qfoe0po1_500.gif tumblr_m02hxtmvRg1qkwg94o1_500.gif tumblr_lzggcgde7U1rnc40wo1_250.jpg AnKSP79CEAAcO7R.jpg 0c61dd0a662511e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg tumblr_m0bywpHFGb1r98adfo8_r1_250.png b3a66398664c11e1989612313815112c_7.jpg 0222d8ae671411e1abb01231381b65e3 7.jpg gustin3.jpg gustin4.jpg gustin5.jpg gustin6.jpg gustin7.jpg gustin8.jpg gustin11.jpg cfvbnm.JPG 1d4dd1626b1311e1abb01231381b65e3_7.jpg a73816e86d6211e180d51231380fcd7e_7.jpg|Grant's First Tattoo. 02e53e426cde11e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg ac92c3ec6edc11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg tumblr_m0mrarI5bj1rq411do2_250.jpg 5434bd5a70b111e180c9123138016265_7.jpg 3526ba0870c511e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg tumblr_m18pndYg9u1qf3i1xo2_250.jpg tumblr_m19b1b68Z01r62qa7o1_500.png tumblr_m18pndYg9u1qf3i1xo3_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m18pndYg9u1qf3i1xo4_250.jpg tumblr_m0wg02KH431r62qa7o1_250.png grant-gustin-glamaholic-outtakes-03282012-01-580x435.jpg grant-gustin-glamaholic-outtakes-03282012-04-435x580.jpg e00120f079a611e180d51231380fcd7e_7.jpg a0e901e47a0511e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg 11e6690079f611e181bd12313817987b_7.jpg 8596ea347a0311e180d51231380fcd7e_7.jpg f6df361279d911e18bb812313804a181_7.jpg grant-gustin-glamaholic-outtakes-03282012-05-435x580.jpg F4fb1b947b5111e1abb01231381b65e3_7.jpg Tumblr_m0q8dxgtVH1qegi01o4_250.jpg Tumblr_m0qtkfHaHL1r6u37zo1_500.jpg 625b40047a9611e18bb812313804a181 7.jpg f3248a427c5711e1ab011231381052c0_7.jpg tumblr_m1zg1iSJdu1qiqcvgo1_500.png tumblr_m2e5hf2aKI1r98adfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m21396VtGj1qiqcvgo1_r2_500.png tumblr_m2utsmsHo31r14zd8o1_250.png tumblr_m2uu8jQUGC1r8ga1ko3_250.png tumblr_m2utsmsHo31r14zd8o2_250.png tumblr_m2utxd9lji1qew7tio2_500.jpg tumblr_m2uu8jQUGC1r8ga1ko2_250.png tumblr_m2v0rnSPg11r4ezfzo1_500.jpg 565518980.jpg ssss.JPG f5d78f8091df11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg 76d974ee923111e1abd61231381b6d77_7.jpg tumblr_m3ogu0uY7d1qd8m4do2_500.jpg Grant-gustin-featured.jpg Grant-Gustin-grant-gustin-27149618-765-1024.jpg Grant-Gustin-grant-gustin-29170794-612-612.jpg GrantGustin Canyon.jpg|Grant on a canyon|link=CanyonGrant|linktext=Grant on A Canyon GrantGustinglasses.jpg GrantandMother.jpg|Grant and his mother tumblr_m3zlzoaXpV1r98adfo1_500.png 82c84bf6a53f11e188131231381b5c25_7.jpg|CUTENESS! GrantCanada.jpg Tumblr m3u5ccOfR31r7gazvo1 1280.jpeg Youwillneverknowitwasme.tumblr.jpeg BloodGrant.jpg grantgus.jpg 0ff7391eb27011e1bf341231380f8a12_7.jpg 14ae3f2eb35c11e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg 80c5bbbab40b11e1abb01231382049c1_7.jpg bbfff4049eb511e1abd612313810100a_7.jpg c77ce664b0cd11e192e91231381b3d7a_7.jpg tumblr_m6hg6rBz701r7u88jo1_400.jpg tumblr_m6npglLBZZ1r62qa7o1_500.png 7c887e9ecee011e192a022000a1d0114 7.jpg A9a77a0ccd1811e1af7612313813f8e8 7.jpg GrantKmool.jpg GrantGustinaffluena3.jpg GrantGustinaffluenza2.jpg GrantGustinaffluenza.jpg GrantGustinaffluenza3.jpg GrantGustinaffluenza4.jpg AzOMLCMCYAA4TEv.jpg large.jpg GrantGustinWestSideStory.jpg Grant Gustin (1).jpg Grant Gustin (3).jpg GrantGustin.gif GrantGustin1.gif GrantGustin2.gif GrantGustin1111.gif GrantGustin2111.gif GrantGustin3.gif GrantGustin4.jpg GrantGustin123.gif GrantGustin21.gif GrantGustin4.gif GrantGustin311.gif GrantGustin5.gif GrantGustin6.gif GrantGustin7.gif GrantGustin8.gif GrantGustin9.gif GrantGustin10.gif GrantGustin11.png GrantGustin12345.gif GrantGustin124.gif SebastianSmythe1234.gif GrantGustin2.png GrantGustin3.png GrantGustin4.png GrantGustin111.png GrantGustin5.png amnstill.png 2.jpeg 3.jpeg 4.jpeg gg6.png 7.jpeg 8.jpeg 9.jpeg 10.jpeg gg11.png 12.jpeg gg13.png 14.jpeg 15.jpeg 16.jpeg GrantGustin1.1.gif GrantGustin1.2.gif GrantGustin1.3.gif GrantGustin1.4.gif GrantGustin1.5.gif GrantGustin1.6.gif GrantGustin2.1.gif GrantGustin2.2.gif GrantGustin2.3.gif GrantGustin2.4.gif GrantGustin11.gif GrantGustin12.gif GrantGustin13.gif GrantGustin14.gif GrantGustin15.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin1.1.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin1.2.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin1.3.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin1.4.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin1.5.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin1.6.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin2.1.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin2.2.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin2.3.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin2.4.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin3.1.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin3.2.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin3.3.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin3.4.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin3.5.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin3.6.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin2.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin3.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin4.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin5.gif AMother'sNightmare-GrantGustin6.gif GrantGustin1234567.gif GrantGustin-CSIMiami.gif GrantGustin-CSIMiami2.gif GrantGustin098.gif GrantGustin2756.gif GrantGustin-1.gif GrantGustin-1-1.gif GrantGustin1..1.gif GrantGustin1..2.gif GrantGustin-.png GrantGustin-1.png GrantGustin-2.png GrantGustin-3.png GrantGustin-4.png GrantGustin-5.png tumblr_meopbp79nk1rr7g79o8_250.gif|This on an award show... tumblr_me6ejiIea71qmddnqo1_r1_250.png|Younger Grant Gustin tumblr_me6ejiIea71qmddnqo2_250.png tumblr_me6ejiIea71qmddnqo3_r1_250.png tumblr_me6ejiIea71qmddnqo4_250.png tumblr_inline_mfx9ok7UXR1rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfbh4xugeL1rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfbmhjwr271rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfetd3u3E81rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfk66wW2F81rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfkxe9zDwc1rxe9wi.gif tumblr_mf55hjr6501rxe9wi.gif tumblr_inline_mfmjd5BQnG1rxe9wi.gif Callingyouallidiotsinthenicestwaypossible grantgustin.gif Grantgustin-parker.jpg Grantgustinpic.jpg 6f78c39a032c0ed9e1fa0fe4cc5ee4fd.jpeg e130b42e499bbb76603fc4e70056057f.jpg Screen Shot 2013-04-02 at 5.49.26 PM.png c0a796329f2d11e2a46f22000a1de414_7.jpg tumblr_mnlk32DaJI1rcg5zco1_1280.jpg tumblr_mn1v147h3j1snxta1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3u52uwDQ11qf9n62o1_500.jpg 943470_204377919710911_572582821_n.png E7L8L.gif ff_2012.gif grant_with_hat.gif tumblr_inline_mnn5wjZCX31qz4rgp.gif tumblr_lu8wxg4vJq1qintpi.gif tumblr_lud9i8DRfE1qiqh8to2_250.gif tumblr_lym7kiLxeM1qzl9k5o4_250.gif tumblr_m2hcvsuBeH1rtchxxo1_250.gif tumblr_m5s3rywcIy1qis5g7.gif tumblr_m9rbczWwVn1rc4ikio1_500.gif tumblr_m35pek4Sv71r7ifqv.gif tumblr_mktv3gK2Ro1rcxp6eo1_500.gif tumblr_mndcrm2GJv1rzl2p3o1_500.gif tumblr_mnkdn7Bhqm1st4wgro2_250.gif tumblr_mnnp1mbr2s1qhuamdo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_static_tumblr_inline_mlf2zuzrsd1qz4rgp.gif 1b6fdca0d93011e2b79d22000a9e5e12_7.jpg 04f2921ed62511e2948e22000a1f9d45_7.jpg 6b089d8cd6a711e2990322000a9f192c_7.jpg 1060f8d8cadc11e293fe22000a1fcb64_7.jpg c7f6eb5cd7b011e28e8222000aa82017_7.jpg c421a3c8d46d11e2aa5e22000a1f96ec_7.jpg newheadshot.jpg|New Headshot 18c17078dbaf11e2871922000a1fbb07_7.jpg cd73006ee4eb11e2b08222000ae91411_7.jpg 37f61d70e68811e291e622000a1f9d57_7.jpg 80d2a64ee38b11e2bacd22000a9e08df_7.jpg a7ecca4ae6ae11e2ac5222000a1fbd4b_7.jpg 0e015652e4f711e28daa22000a9e5187_7.jpg 6c81a2ceecde11e287e222000aaa0aa2_7.jpg 50a513a0ea2d11e2892122000a9f13f9_7.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px|E!News Interview thumb|right|300px|Little Red Hat from 110 in the shade thumb|300px|left|Billboard Interview External links *Grant Gustin on Facebook * * Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars